In The End/Chapter 15: Spectre
This is the fifteenth chapter of In The End. Story *'Day 34 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *A meeting is held in the Church. Adam is talking to his superior, Ian, over a video camera. Ian appears as a shadow with a distorted voice to hide his identity. Adam: Ian. Ian: Yes, Adam. Adam: We are facing a group who refuses to come to God. Ian: Capture them and bring them to the light! NOW! Adam: Yes. Samson: What did Ian say? Adam: He wants that group brought over here for their forced conversion. Samson: I already have the altar room prepped. Adam: Yes, yes, YES! *At the hotel, the group plans another strategy. Adrien: Now, let's destroy the Harrison Tower. Dominic: Their second guard tower. Adrien: Of three? Yes. Simon: We already destroyed one, destroying the last two would be a walk in the park. Jessica: I don't think so. Look at what Amy found! Lane: What did the little kiddo find? Amy: They increased security. Olivia: Now, we absolutely have to remain quiet. Danny: Now, let's go! *Back at the church, Adam, Craig, and Samson discuss plans. Samson: How about we kill one of the kids? With all that sadness they'll have to convert! Adam: That is a brilliant idea, Samson. Craig: I heard that all their strong people have left to blow up the Harrison Tower. The children would obviously be left behind, right? Adam: Yes. But, which one to kill. Craig: We can't kill Xavier because he usually goes on these missions. How about Lucas? Adam: We were thinking about his sister, Amy. Little girl deaths are much more tragic than little boy deaths. Samson: That's not a bad idea. But, who kills her? Adam: You, Samson. Samson: What! NO! Adam: Either you kill her or you're excommunicated! Samson: All right, I'll kill the child. *'Day 35 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *The group set out to destroy the Harrison Tower. Olivia: The tower is just up ahead. Jacob: Hoe do we get past the guards? Xavier: Me and Lane will knock out two of them and take their uniforms. We will then sneak in and plant the bomb. We'll jump out as the tower explodes. Dominic: That's not a bad idea? Dave: I approve of what you're doing. *Xavier and Lane found two guards, knocked them out, and stole their uniforms. They walked into the tower and wandered into the main reactor room. Lane: Just plant this bomb and we're outta here. Xavier: Okay. *They plant the bomb. They managed to run out as the bomb exploded. Back at the hotel, Samson arrives to kill Amy. Samson: Where would a little girl be? Aha, in one of the rooms playing! *Samson ran into one of the rooms and found Amy. Amy: Don't hurt me! I'm too young to die! Samson: I only want you guys to convert. *Samson slices Amy's throat with a knife. Hailey walks in and sees Amy's corpse, a bloody knife in Solomon's hand, and a gun on the table. Hailey: HOW CAN YOU KILL AN INNOCENT CHILD! SHE HAD SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! *Hailey grabs the gun and shoots Solomon in the head. She proceeds to cry. Lucas walks in and cries too. *'Day 36 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *Father Adam walked into his office, unaware that Ian was in the room. Adam: Ian, I didn't see you there. Ian YOU'RE A FAILURE, ADAM! YOU'RE PLAN TO KILL A CHILD DID SQUAT! NOW, TWO OF YOUR GUARD TOWERS ARE GONE! THIS CHURCH NEEDS BETTER MANAGEMENT! *Ian grabs a pistol and shoots Father Adam in the head. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Tim Burd as Danny *David Mazouz as Xavier *Seth Gilliam as Father Adam *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray *David Tennant as Ian Co-Stars *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Willa Holland as Ashley Williams *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Noah Wyle as Adrien *Kiefer Sutherland as Samson *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie *Kevin Alejandro as Dominic Deaths *Samson *Father Adam Letter Hacks *I debated whether or not to include Ian. *Amy's death will toughen up Lucas and he will be shown as more competent and mature in future chapters. I may eventually introduce another kid to replace him as the happy-go-lucky little boy. *I don't have a planned ending for the series. *I'm not gonna show flashbacks of people's lives before the plague. *Act 4 will be very bloody. Trivia *First appearance of Ian. *Last appearance of Samson. *Last appearance of Father Adam. Category:In The End Chapters